1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective packaging, and more particularly to a protective packaging with thick walls to securely protect an LED module received therein, wherein the LED module has a thermal interface material attached to a bottom thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been available since the early 1960's. Because of the relatively high light-emitting efficiency of LEDs, nowadays LED usage has been increased in popularity in a variety of applications, e. g., residential, traffic, commercial, industrial settings. For achieving a convenient control for many LEDs, the LEDs are often mechanically arranged and electrically connected on a common printed circuit board to thereby form an LED module. Lots of LED modules are then assembled into a lamp enclosure to construct an LED lamp.
After being manufactured in one place, sometimes the LED modules are required to be packaged first, and then transported to another place to be assembled together to form various LED lamps. A conventional packing method is to use a plastic bag to receive an LED module therein. Then an opening end of the plastic bag is sealed. The plastic bags with the LED modules therein are stacked in a box to thereby be transported to the another place.
The plastic bag can protect the LED module from contamination or being wetted during the transportation. However, since a bag wall of the plastic bag is relatively thin (commonly less than 0.03 mm) and easy to deform, the plastic bag is unable to provide the LED module with a sufficient protection when subject to a relatively large force acting thereon. During the transportation, the LED modules in the plastics bags may collide with each other, and accordingly the LED modules may be damaged due to the collision. Even worse, such collision may directly act on the LEDs of the LED module and cause them to be broken. In addition, if the LED module is attached with a thermal interface material beforehand, it is not suitable to use the plastic bag as the packing material since the plastic bag will contact and contaminate the thermal interface material.
What is needed, therefore, is a protective packaging which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.